


Wait— You want me to do what?

by Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dropped - Freeform, Fake Marriage, Fake Relationship, Gaara just wanted a job, Kurama is a roomba, Marriage, Modern times, Unfinished, awkward moments, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me/pseuds/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me
Summary: Gaara is twenty-seven, unemployed and looking for a job with no luck. After going to Konoha City to meet with an old family friend who promised help him find a job he quickly gets dragged into a rather.... unusual situation.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A heads up, I have no plans to take this fic anywhere. It’s honestly more of an unfished Drabble. Enjoy.

*****************

Konoha City Train Station

Gaara stepped off the train platform and looked around at the thick crowds of people that swarmed the area. All at once claustrophobia settled into itself across his shoulders.

"This is the city." The red head murmured to himself, as he pulled his luggage behind him. The sun cast shiny blinding reflections off of the doors going inside the station, and behind him another bullet train was pulling in beside the one he just got out of. 'Its more than i thought it would be.' Gaara decided as he made his way through security and past the gates and into the actually city. He opted for a ride that took him closer to the heart of the city. It cost more but it was closer to where he was meeting up with a family friend.

Since graduating college, Gaara had yet to have any luck finding a job. Jobs seemed to want people with experience- meaning no one new got any experience. Gaara had been reaching the end of his rope when his father called him about a family friend that would be willing to help. Within a week the redhead had packed his bags, and got out of lease and was heading for Konoha City.

The redhead, now finally out of the station pulled out his phone and tapped on Shikamaru's contact. The sound of ringing filled his ear.

"Yeah?" Came a low but bored voice.

"Hello, its Gaara. I just arrived here in the city."

"Huh, oh Gaara! Good. Listen, I need you to pick some stuff from the store for me can you?"

"I-" the redhead started to speak before Shikamaru continued.

"Good. I will email you the list and the address where we are meeting up." The phone line disconnected and Gaara stared at it for a minute before an email notification for Shikamaru came up. The redhead clenched his jaw but set about finding the nearest supermarket to grab all of the stuff.

********************

Lean and Green Supermarket

It was awkward, standing in the vegetable aisle trying to find the specific lettuce that was demanded from him, lugging around his luggage. Gaara didn't have a car, even if he did it wouldn't have made it overseas with him, and the downtown area that he was in parking looked overpriced and hard to come by. 'The City is terrible.' Gaara decided, after finally having found everything on the list. The sun was already disappearing behind the tall skyscrapers and buildings, forcing the streetlights to start to hum as the flickered on. Gum, or what Gaara decided was probably something similar seemed stuck to the sidewalk and as hard as stone. Empty fast food drinks rolled by down the street only to squished by a passing car. The very air seemed thicker and more disgusting and Gaara felt relieved as the more disgusting aspects of the city seemed to die down a bit as he walked further into the high end district.

'I don't see any houses.' Gaara thought eyeing the buildings surrounding him and the address he had been given. 'Perhaps it's just a little further.' He decided as he kept walking, before finally stopping at his destination. 'This has to be wrong.' He thought double checking the address. The redhead was standing outside of a posh sports bar. Nara Sports and Drink the sign abound the door read.

"Hey, you going in or what?" A loud voice asked from behind him and Gaara moved aside for the brown hair man.

"Pardon me."

"You didn't answer my question." The guy said with a frown. It made the tattoos running down his cheeks crease.

"I have not decided. I am searching for a man by the name of Shikamaru Nara."

"Oh, Shika." The guy said relaxing. "Your in the right place come on in."

Reluctantly, Gaara following the still relatively unknown man inside. "Shika owns this place." The guy said with a laugh, before going up to the counter. "Hey, Shika! Someone's here to see ya!" He yelled loudly towards the kitchen, banging on the counter. Embarrassment at the outlandish behavior at once flooded Gaara, and the redhead was glad that the bar was mostly empty.

"Huh?" Came the muffled reply before a black haired slacker guy poked his head around the corner. "Who are you again?" He asked, tilting his head and looking bored as he eyes Gaara.

"I am Gaara Subaku." The redhead stated, and recognition flashed in other eyes.

"Ah! Gaara of course. Its been awhile I didn't recognize you. You got a tattoo?"

"Yes." Gaara stated with a nod. It had been a stupid thing he had done the one time he had gotten truly and completely plastered. The symbol translating to love in his mother tongue, tattooed on his forehead. It was partially covered by his hair anyway, so Gaara didn't mind it all that much. He grew to take pride in the mark.

"Wait, this is Gaara?" The still unnamed guy from the door asked.

"Yep. Family friend. Anyway, Gaara you said you were looking for a job right?"

"Correct."

"Look, I can help. Pull a few strings and what not but uh- first I need a favor from you." Gaara felt something twist in his gut. 'This does not sound good.' He thought. 'Shikamaru is supposed to be a president of an up and coming tech company. This guy looks like a slob. Now he needs a favor? On top of having me pick up his groceries?' Gaara feel more unease filter through before the TV behind them pulled his attention away. There, on the 34 inch screen, was Shikamaru dressed in a suit doing an interview about some his future plans for his company.

"You look better on TV." The guy beside him said with a laugh, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well Kiba, This place is one of my hobbies. I'm not going to dress up for a hobby." Then his gaze shifted back to Gaara. "So, groceries and a favor?" He asked, and reluctantly Gaara nodded. Shikamaru smiles. "Good, I have a few people I'd like you to meet. They should be here in few minutes." Gaara set the groceries on the table and blinked. 'People for me to meet? As in, interviews right off the bat?' Stress knotted itself up as Gaara glanced down at his clothes. 'I am not dressed for interviews. If I had known I would have made more of an effort. I should not have assumed.' Gaara thought mildly ticked off, though it was directed more towards Shikamaru than at his favorite grey pants and long muted red trench.

Just then, the door swung open and few more people walked in. The first one, a rather large guy with hair all over the place seemed to Thunder his way across the room as he yelled, "Shikamaru! Its good to see you, Ah- is that food I smell?"

"Chouji, no food until everyone's here." Shikamaru responded with a yawn. 'Judging by how they greet Shikamaru I take it these are the people that are interviewing me?' Gaara thought as he straightened his spine. 'Is it a group interview over dinner?' He wondered as the second man calmly walked his way over and sat down at the table next to everyone, shrugging out of his suit jacket as he sat. "Sasuke, you want a burger or some tomato soup?" Shikamaru asked, the guy -Sasuke- just shrugged as he slung his jack over the back of the chair.

"Soup is fine." He replied.

"I want the soup too." The third man added, sitting across from Sasuke.

"Lee, hows the Law firm working out?" Sasuke asked, and Gaara was left feeling ignored. 'This is not a new thing.' The redhead thought, waiting unhappily for Shikamaru to get things together. It was only five minutes later, when a blonde burst through the door that Shikamaru even paid any attention to Gaara again, seeming more focused on food and his conversation with Chouji.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had some stuff to take care off." The blonde said with a grin as he sat down at the table with Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Chouji.

"Naruto, I made some ramen." Shikamaru said, as he sat down with the others and the blonde gave a loud laugh as he was given the bowl. Gaara stood standing quietly off to the side.

"Hey Shika, whos That?" Naruto asked, pointing at the redhead with his chopsticks.

"Gaara, come introduce yourself." Shikamaru called over his shoulder and Gaara stood up carefully.

"I am Gaara Subaku, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too. I'm Naruto!" The blonde said around a mouthful of ramen.

"I'm Lee." Came the reply of bowl cut guy wearing too much green. The others followed suit, introducing each themselves as the ate.

"So Gaara What did you go to school for?" Sasuke asked.

"Architecture and design." The redhead replied.

"Nice. How do you feel about tea?" Chouji chimed in.

"Depends on how it's made." Gaara stated.

"I need someone who can support me, and is fairly organized- can you do that?"

"Do you enjoy art or comedy?"

"Where do you see yourself in three years?"

"Any skill with sewing?"

"Do you have an experience with acting? Theater or otherwise?"

"How is your balance and work out routine?"

"What do you consider to be your biggest strength?"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Are you willing to travel or relocate?"

"What college did you attend?"

"Why-"

"Guys!" Naruto yelled, making everyone go quiet. "Your aren't even giving him a chance to respond." The blonde huffed.

"Sorry." Kiba said.

"Your the person who is going to be helping one of us?" Sasuke asked, "Not what I was expecting.

"What?" Gaara said, confused and slightly overwhelmed at the sudden increase and then decrease in questions directed at him.

"Shikamaru, did you not explain anything?" Sasuke said, turning to frown at the man.

"Troublesome." The slacker mumbled, before turning to look at Gaara. "Earlier I said I need a favor right? Well the favor is you pick one of these idiots to help out and then I help you get a job."

"Help them?" Gaara said, still mildly lost with the entire situation. "Was this not some sort of interview?"

"What? No, these are some of my friends. Look, something happened and they need some help. Unfortunately it's nothing I can help with. So since I said I would help you find a job, you do me a favor and help them out instead. If not..." Shikamaru frowned. "I dont help with the job. Also Gaara, just have a little faith okay? It's nothing super wrong or illegal. I wouldn't do that to you." Gaara glanced at the guys and weighed his options. 'I do need a job, and if it's only a favor then it shouldn't be a huge issue. It would be similar to networking.'

"Very well." Gaara replied, "who am I helping?"

"Just pick one." The redhead instantly felt all of their eyes on him and he swallowed.

"I choose Naruto." Gaara stated as he recalled how the blonde managed to get everyone to shut up and stop asking questions.

"Ha! Obvious choice!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Damn, i wanted him to help me out." Kiba groaned as he held up his hands to the sky in defeat. "Well congrats Naruto."

"Drinks anyone?" Shikamaru offered and the group quickly descended into lively and good natured alcohol induced laughter. With everyone so happy they had began to talk about ridiculous plans for birthdays and Gaara learned Naruto was a year and a half older than he was. However they were all thoroughly distracted, so the redhead simply allowed himself to blend into the background. Gaara had never been one for the spotlight. It wasn't until later, when Gaara finally stood to move his luggage into backroom that their attention was once again back on him.

"Hey don't do that". Naruto said, pulling the bags away and back over to where he was sitting.

"What are you doing?" Gaara stated, grabbing the bags and staring at the blonde. Naruto flushed.

"I uh- I'm moving your stuff. Its better here. Cuz of the favor I mean- it's- yeah." Naruto mumbled. 'I do not know what he is talking about.' Gaara thought with a shake of his head.

"What do you need me to help with?" Gaara asked, and just like that everyone got quiet.

"It's- well its nothing super a lot just need you to help is all."

"How do I know I can assist you if I am not aware what you need from me?" Gaara insisted.

"Don't just stand there dobe, Tell him." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah Yeah okay- here the thing." Naruto said before taking a deep breath. "Gaara I want you to be my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

_******************_

_Nara Sports and Drinks Bar_

Gaara stood there staring at the blonde for a very long moment waiting for everyone to start laughing at the terrible joke.

"You are joking, correct?" Gaara asked, before seeing how serious everyone's faces looked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, im not. I need you to be my husband." The blonde states firmly. "So starting today we are married, got it?" Gaara blinked, and unsure how to process this sudden proposal. 'I have been Konoha City only one day and I have already gotten proposed to." Gaara thought, 'and from a sort-of attractive man.'

"Ah- but um it's not like a real marriage of course." Naruto babbled. "Just gotta pretend to be my husbands is all."

"Pretend?" Gaara murmured curious and a little lost from this turn of events.

"Yep, you didn't think this was like a real marriage or anything did you silly? No, when I marry I will marry for love." Gaara stood, silent half wanting to yell and half wanting to just turn and walk away from him entirely.

"I take that as a yes? Sweet, now our fake marriage is established." Naruto said ready to turn back to his ramen. (He had gotten a second while everyone was drinking.)

"I did not agree." Gaara said firmly and the blondes eye went wide.

"Why? Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Many things." Gaara replied, still stiff from the awkwardness of the conversation. "I will start with the fact that I have no desire to marry someone I have only just met."

"Hey- I said it was a fake marriage." Naruto interrupted.

"Like a role play couple?" Kiba suggested and Choji frowned.

"No, because they wouldn't be legally married."

"Wait- what's a role play couple?" Lee wondered.

"How about faux couple?"

"Nah- make believe couple."

"Couple deceiving the world fits better." Sasuke said finally.

"I vote for Sasukes naming sense." Shikamaru said raising his glass in a toast.

"Does it really matter what we call it?" Naruto said with a frown and Kiba and Lee nodded enthusiastically. The blonde shrugged. "Fine, well there ya have it. Got it?"

"Explain why you need this." Gaara said and Naruto scrunched his face in a childish frowns. "I won't be able to make a decision if you don't."

"Why?"

"Dobe, just do it. He seems like he isn't going to budge." Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. Look, I work at an old style all girls school. Most of the teachers are usually girls but the few male teachers they do have are required to be married. When they were hiring I lied and said that I was engaged. Which means if they find out I'm not, I could get fired. I think the vice prez might be on to me so..." Naruto scratched the back of head a bit sheepishly.

"I decline." Gaara said bluntly.

"Huh?" The blonde blonde and stared at him, clearly not expecting that response.

"Gaara, it would only be for a few days." Kiba said sympathetically.

"Yeah, dobe here didn't explain it all very well which cause a misunderstanding Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I like to talk about the end result is all." Naruto grumbled.

"Anyway, it's not like your going to be pretending for years. Just a few days, long enough to throw the vice prez off his trail." Sasuke continued, blatantly ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah, maybe a month at most? It could be fun!" Lee said with a grin. 'Pretending to be married...' Gaara thought with a glance in Shikamaru direction. 'He agreed to help me on the basis that I do him a favor, which turned out to be this. If I refuse he likely won't help me.' Gaara thought unhappily, recalling the countless insincere job rejection letters and suits in the hot desert air of his hometown Suna. After weighing the pros and cons Gaara reluctantly agreed.

"Very well, I will be your fake husband."

"Awesome!" Naruto grinned, as he quickly reached for Gaara's luggage. "Let's get going before you change your mind."

"Where are we going?" The redhead asked.

"My place but no worries, it's not far from here." He replied and that bad feeling rose up again in the red head.

"Why?"

"Because your living with me, duh. We can't pretend to be married if we live apart. I mean come on, were you just going to What- wear a sign saying hi I'm Naruto's husband all the time or something?" Naruto with a laugh and Gaara cast glance at Shikamaru again, who was smiling. 'He is smiling like the devil.' Gaara thought suppressing a shudder. "Come on sandman!" Naruto yelled already leaving and Gaara followed after.

"Hmm. Too close to get a cab. Guess we'll just have to walk." Naruto muttered to himself as he eyed the street and then the bag. "Hey Gaara, you better remember how to get back here okay? Cuz if I get drunk I'm having you come pick me up! Just like a real married couple." He said with a loud laugh. "

"Pardon me, however I have several questions I need to ask you." The redhead stated.

"That sounds like a lot." Naruto said with a sigh. "Just- I dunno pick three. I'll only answer three questions." The blonde started walking lugging the big bag behind him. "Walk and talk sandman~" Naruto called over his shoulder. The blonde almost dropped the bag before adjusting his grip on it. The redhead knew it was not a light bag.

"Would you like for me to carry it?"

"Huh? No it's fine."

"Your struggling with it-"

"Don't worry about."

"However-"

"Sandman, I've got it so just shut about it." Naruto said not looking over at the redhead. "And anyway, what about those three questions. What's the first one?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Sandman?" Gaara asked and the blonde nearly fell over as he turned to look back at him,

"Of all the The questions you could have asked that's what you pick?" Naruto said with shock on his face. "What about questions about my place or like the life you'll be living or- something. Aren't you worried like at all?"

"Yes I am worried." Gaara admitted, "however I was unable able to get that out of my head." Naruto raised his brow but shrugged.

"Fine, its your choice. I call you sandman because your face reminds me of sand. Its a cute nickname right?" The blonde said with a grin and Gaara just blinked. 'My face reminds him of sand.' He thought. 'Why does my face remind him of sand?' Gaara wondered, already getting the feeling that Naruto would be someone nearly impossible to understand.

"That's rude." Gaara said finally, unsure of how else to respond.

"But you do, and besides we'll seem more like a married couple if we have nicknames." Naruto explained.

"True." Gaara replied, "then what about you?"

"Nicknames are my thing. Not my style." The blonde said with a shrug and Gaara paused thinking for a moment.

"So I should simply call you Husband everytime we are in front of others?" Naruto grunted, and wrinkled his nose.

"Okay fine, nickname. Uh- I dunno just you pick one." Gaara blinked.

"You want me to choose?"

"Yeah."

"Very well, how about darling?" The redhead suggested and Naruto just looked at him like he had gone insane.

"What kind of couple says that in this day and age?" Gaara felt his ears turn red. 'I would.' He thought for a moment before trying to think of something different.

"Would you prefer Baby?"

"No- ew." Naruto said with a shake of his. "I'm not a baby, don't call me a baby."

"What do you suggest then?" Gaara said, mildly exasperated.

"Just call me Naruto or Naru." The blonde said as they started walking again. Cars zoomed by on the street and Gaara eyed each vehicle with distrust.

"One question down, two to go." Naruto said. "So, what's the second?" Gaara hesitated, partially because car headlights made him momentarily blind and partially because he didn't want to sound like some pre-teen Girl.

"I would like to know why you chose me." The redhead said, dodging around the uneven pavement and water puddles in the sidewalk.

"What do ya mean?" Naruto said with a frown.

"I would imagine you are not struggling to find partner, so why would you choose me to play your fake husband?"

"Ah, well yeah I get plenty of guys and girls interested but I don't want this thing to go from fake to real ya know?"

"Fake to real?"

"Yeah, i don't want to argue with someone about them wanting to stay and see if it could work out or whatever." Naruto said with a shrug. "I kinda like my life as it is. People can be weird, and I feel like you wouldn't be all clingy. It also helps that Shikamaru has the whole job thing over your head so you'll listen to him if all else fails." Naruto shrugged.

"I see. You were not going to say some excuse such as, we make a good couple?" Gaara said, attempting to make a joke.

"Yeah, That too." The redhead felt his heart skip a beat as he glanced at the blonde. 'I was trying to make a joke." Gaara thought.

"Yeah, I feel like I would marry someone like you someday. Probably way in the future after I date lots of beautiful men and woman. I'll learn it's not all about beauty and then settle down with some nice relaxing plain person like you."

"That is rude. I believe you watch too much television." Gaara replied and Naruto laughed.

"Aww but it's true!"

"I am confident you have been in plenty of relationships." Gaara said sarcastically.

"I have." Naruto admitted honestly.

"Oh? How many might that be?"

"Eh, dunno. I haven't actually ever stopped to count." Gaara eyed the happy go lucky blonde. 'I think this guy is actually telling the truth.' Gaara thought blinking. 'Who would date this airhead?'

"What about you? How many have you dated?" The blonde asked. 'It's only fair I suppose.' Gaara decided, 'should I exaggerate?' He wondered breifly. 'though if I do he will likely find out about it later somehow.' Gaara decided to go for the truth."Real relationships, none of those highschool shams." Naruto added and Gaara nodded, mentally adjusting the number.

"Very well. Three." The redhead answered, opting for the truth.

"Wait- like total?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought you meant like three at once or something." Naruto mumbled and Gaara paused to stare at him. 'What sort of relationships has he been in?' Gaara wondered.

"So a guy with no romance skills get to be pretend married to me..." the blonde gave a mischievous laugh, "maybe you should be thanking me!"

"Rude."

"You have a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

"No. It is refreshingly honest." Gaara admitted, enjoying the conversation.

"Right?! Honesty is like my greatest strength." Naruto let out another laugh. 'There is not a lot of small talk, despite all of this back and forth about partners and honesty.' Gaara thought, wondering vaguely how long that would continue.

"Hey, we're almost there. Think you're going to make it?" Naruto asked, and Gaara nodded. 'Although I suppose I can see why he would be a popular partner. He is considerate without really trying.' Gaara thought before looking around at his surroundings.

"You live in an area with numerous high rises." He observed.

"It's more convenient." Naruto explained, "anyway what's your final question? You had three questions and you've already used two."

"You said that your school does not hire single men,"

"Yeah, its why you need to be my fake husband." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I understand that, however why did you not choose to apply somewhere else? There are plenty of high schools nearby." Gaara asked, curious about why Naruto would have lied just to work at this one school. Abruptly the blonde stopped walking, the smile now wiped from his face. Naruto didn't speak, staring straight ahead for a long moment and Gaara felt something knot inside hit gut. 'Perhaps, I said something I shouldn't have?' He thought, curious and slightly concerned. Just when Gaara was going to say something, an apology or maybe change the subject completely, Naruto turned towards the redhead and pulled him into a hug.

"Sandman." Naruto mumbled and Gaara blinked confused at his behavior. "Sandman." He mumbled again.

"Naruto please let go of me." Gaara said, squirming slightly, and Naruto huffed.

"Hold still and listen will ya?" He whispered into Gaara's ear frustration leaking into his voice. "Your too stiff, act more natural."

"How?" Gaara whisper back, confused by the blondes sudden behavior.

"Like this." Naruto responded, tugging the redhead forward a bit. "Put your head on my shoulder." Hesitantly Gaara compiled and was now practically nose to nose with the blonde."geez, relax a bit more would ya? Hold me like your scared of letting go or something." Unsure of what he meant, Gaara wrapped his arm around the blondes waist and swallowed. 'His eyes are very blue.' The redhead realized, now that he was faced with almost nothing else to look at.

"Why-"

"Shush, just follow my lead okay?" Naruto replied as he pulled away slightly but wrapped his arm around Gaara waist. It was like this- wrapped up together that Gaara and Naruto continued walk-in down the sidewalk together. 'If I am not careful I will trip over his feet trying to walk like this." Gaara thought concentrating on not falling on his face. Just when the two were about to pass by someone for the first time since they left- the person called out to them.

"Mr.Uzumaki!" Naruto came to a stop and glanced over.

"Oh, hello Vice Principal." Naruto replied and Gaara felt his insides squeeze tightly. 'The reason he was acting so friendly then, was to show off to him.' Gaara realized, as nerves threatened to overwhelm him. As though confirming what Gaara realized Naruto was refusing to unwrap his hand from where it was around his waist. Gaara glanced at the vice principal, seeing the traditional styled suit and briefcase.

"Your going home late tonight, Mr. Kabuto." Naruto replied and the man nodded.

"Yes well I had a few errands I needed to run first." He said before shifting his eyes over to Gaara. "It is inappropriate for an instructor to be making out in public." He scolded and Gaara had a weird feeling that he was being told off rather than Naruto.

"Making out, sir?" Naruto said, tilting his head slightly.

"I saw you from afar. You were leaving over and and whispering something into his ear." The middle aged man responded quickly. 

"Oh." Naruto said with a nod and Gaara felt his ears turn red.

"We must set an example for the students. I don't want their guardians seeing such behavior either."

"I understand, i just want to always stay by his side." Naruto said calmly and Mr.Kabuto sighed.

"I understand that you have only recently gotten Married-"

"Yep, this is my husband." Naruto said proudly, cutting him off and looking back at Gaara. "And this, is my vice principal." He finished, unwrapping himself and gently pushing Gaara towards him. The redhead felt like he was being fed to sharks as Naruto cast him a look he could only assume meant- you know what you gotta do. Taking a short breath Gaara took the plunge.

"Hello, I am Gaara. Naruto's husband. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope to get to know you better." The vice principal eyes the redhead from top to bottom and Gaara had to suppress a shudder of revulsion. 'I am not a piece of meat.' He thought.

"I still find it hard to believe that Mr. Uzumaki here is married." Mr. Kabuto said finally. "If I may- what made you fall in love with Naruto here?" The man asked, a sly sneer on his face.

"Pardon me?" Gaara said shocked, and Naruto frowned.

"Mr Kabuto I am sorry but-"

"Oh no no, my apologies. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." The man said and Gaara took a step back towards Naruto side. "It's simply I know Naruto is a handsome young man, and many of our other teachers discuss it all the time. He is even popular amongst the students and in my eyes seems to be enjoying single life. He didn't seem like he would be settling down anytime soon. Which was why I asked." Naruto didn't say anything. "Which part of Mr.Uzumaki of him were you attracted to?"

Gaara felt like he froze into place and quickly tried to think of something and said, "because he is selfish."

"That's a good thing? It's not something you dislike?" The vice principal asked astonished and Gaara nodded. 'I am a fool. Did I honestly give such a stupid reason?' Gaara thought, but settled for trying to make the best of what he said.

"Yes. I am sure many men and woman had fallen for Naru's appearances however I doubt they would fall for a selfish man like him. Its why-" Gaara was cut off by a large hug from behind as it felt like Naruto was squeezing his lungs.

"That's enough jeez. Don't say stuff like that in front of colleagues, they might actually believe it." Naruto whispered before laughing. "Alright alright, next time I will get you the chocolate. I know ya love me." Wrapped up in the hug Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear, "Remember that in case he asks again in the future."

"I see." Kabuto said, still looking unconvinced.

"Anyway, this is my lovely husband. We'll be getting our marriage license soon and once we have it, we'll submit it to the school." Naruto said, with a smile. "Good night vice principal."

"Yes, well goodnight." Kabuto replies as Naruto slung his arm around Gaara should and started to walk away. It wasn't until later that, when Naruto looked back to check if he was gone the Naruto finally let go of the redhead.

"That was a close call." Naruto said, after shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Indeed." Gaara replied, glancing at the blonde. "You surprised me grabbing ahold of me so suddenly."

"I saw him coming so I reacted." Naruto said with a shrug. "I need to show him that we are a happily married couple ya know."

"I would appreciate a warning in the future."

"You gotta improvise at time like that." Naruto said with a frown. "If ya cant then just think of what to say ahead of time. It's not too hard to figure out what people are going to ask newlyweds." Gaara stayed silent not sure how to respond to what was surely meant to be criticism of how he behaved. "Oh also, next time think of something more believable for why you fell for me will ya? That's like your homework for tonight." Naruto added. 'I am not your student.' Gaara thought, 'and what reason would I have for falling in love with you?' He asked himself, following after Naruto who had started walking quickly ahead. 'So far Naruto has called me numerous names, bosses me around, and simply acted rude towards me.' Gaara thought, doubting the idea that he would be able to find something good about the blonde while he stayed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

*****************  
Naruto's Apartment, Azure district in Konoha City

"I'm back." Naruto called loudly as he walked in to his apartment. It was a high rise apartment complex, with beautiful furnishings and appliances.

"Pardon the intrusion." Gaara murmured, as he eyed the nearly spotless apartment. 'Is there someone else here?' Gaara wondered. 'Otherwise would you said I'm back?' The redhead was mystified as to the blondes thought process. "It is remarkably clean." The redhead commented not knowing what else to say.

"Uh Yeah. I like to keep things clean." Naruto said looking away and Gaara was left with the distinct feeling that wasn't true.

"Do you have someone clean the house for you?" Gaara asked, curious and Narutos cheek went a little red.

"Well actually...." he mumbled and Gaara blinked. 'He does have someone else clean, so then we aren't alone.' "Um I would like to introduce you to my roommate." Naruto said seriously, before leaning down to pat a disc like object on the floor by his feet.

It was a roomba.

"I'm back Kurama!" Naruto said happily. "Thanks for cleaning up again today!"

"That is one of the vacuuming machines, correct?" Gaara asked, confused to see Naruto talking to it rather than his roommate.

"What a cold description." Naruto replied, "Kurama is like my pet- no my family! It's adorable when it heads back to its little dock for a recharge~ it's like it naps!" Naruto said with a smile. "When it gets tangled up in cords I usually have to go apologize to it and get him unstuck. Its why I said I'm back when we came in." Naruto explained. 'The roomba is his roommate.' The redhead realized, mildly amused and he nodded at the blonde. 'That would also explain why he said I'm Back to an empty apartment.' Gaara thought, recalling Naruto's earlier words.

Naruto, having explained that simply yawned and flopped on the couch, leaving Gaara to stand in the middle of the room. 'What am I supposed to do now?' The redhead wondered. "What are you doing, sit down." Naruto said from where he was seated on the couch. "This is your seat." Naruto said determinedly as he tugged in Gaara's arm and had him falling on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara asked, not liking being yanked around.

"Well cuz I always sit here so that means you sit next to me, which is right here." Naruto explained. "It's important, what if we have guests or something?" Gaara nodded, trying to understand the blondes bizarre sense of logic. The roomba was the only noise in the room and Gaara felt discomfort prickle the back of his neck. 'Now we are all alone together.' Gaara realized. 'Two strangers in one late at night.' Gaara thought, cringing a little. 'Sounds like the opening to a murder or a one-night stand.' With little else to do the redhead briefly considered talking to the roomba but decided on flipping on the TV instead. 'Konoha has different channels than Suna.' The redhead quickly realized.

"I wonder where the gardening channel would be." Gaara murmured, trying not to focus on the fact that Naruto was now staring at him.

"Hey. Are you nervous?" The blonde asked bluntly and Gaara stiffened. "Hmm, ya know what?" Naruto said eyeing Gaara who practically turned into a statue.

"Yes?" Gaara asked still not moving from where he was staring at the TV. Naruto reaches over and ran his hand through Gaara's bright red hair. 'Why is he-?' Gaara thoughtly, mildly shocked.

"You have something in your hair." Naruto mumbled as he ran his fingers through Gaara's hair. "You have beautiful hair." He murmured and Gaara felt his ears go red, again.

"Are you attempting to tease me?" He asked.

"No. I'm just saying what I was thinking." Naruto said frowning. "Don't take everything the wrong way. Besides, we do need to learn more about each other. I don't want to be caught off guard in front of others, ya know?"

"That sounds reasonable." Gaara replied, trying to relax while essentially being petted by a stranger. 'He does have very blue eyes.' Gaara thought briefly before shaking the thought away.

"Yeah, but we definitely gotta focus on the vice principal." Naruto said.

"Will I likely see him again?" Gaara asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yep. The guy lives in this area. I've seen him a few times at the convenience store and the supermarket. The crazy guy freaking looked in my shopper basket!" Naruto groaned exasperated. "He could probably tell I was single from what I buying." Naruto said mildly pissed.

"Then we shall have to be diligent." Gaara replied, trying to prevent the blonde from getting angry. 'I have no idea how to handle an normal Naruto, let alone an angry one.' The redhead thought.

"Yeah. In order for Kabuto to believe us, I need you to do good job okay?" Naruto asked, watching carefully and Gaara was taken aback by the sheer need portrayed in those eyes. "If your playing the part of my husband then you'll need to know me inside and out and love me like no other." Naruto announced and Gaara blinked.

"This is absurd."

"Look, i'm not asking you to really fall in love with me." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Just act like you already are." Gaara raised his brow but otherwise said nothing. 'Acting like I am in love. Easier said than done.' The redhead thought, trying not recall how his last relationship had gone. "Hey." Naruto called, yanking his attention back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Don't ya want to know what it's like to kiss your husband?"

"I- excuse me?" Gaara replied and Naruto nodded as though it was the most natural thing in the world, having this conversation.

"Well If you want to get to know me better isnt this like one of the quicker ways?" Naruto said and Gaara stared at him. 'This man is completely oblivious to everything outside of himself.' Gaara realized, with a sinking feeling. "Am I taking that silence as a yes?" Naruto said giving him a smile. 'He does have a valid point.' Gaara thought with a twist in his gut. 'There may be a time where I will have to kiss him in public.' The mere idea made Gaara want to retreat and hide- preferably under a bed where it was dark. Naruto leaned closer murmuring, "Sandman" and just as their lips were about to touch Gaara pulled a couch cushion between the two of them.

"I apologize, but I refuse." Gaara stated bluntly. Naruto grunted and pulled away rubbing his nose.

"What the hell? What was that about?"

"I can not kiss you." Gaara replied.

"If ya don't want to then just say no. Otherwise you just seem like your teasing." Naruto said with a groan.

"I apologize."

"Dude, you have zero clues to romance. Are you sure you had boyfriends? Or girlfriends I don't judge." The blonde tacked on, raising his hands in surrender.

"Yes, boyfriends." Gaara muttered.

"Hmm. So they weren't good enough to make ya bloom?" Naruto asked, leaning against the couch.

"Pardon?" Gaara asked confused and Naruto winked.

"No worries Gaara since your living with me I'll awaken your inner man."

"I do not need my inner man awoken." Gaara stated alarmed, "That's not what I came here for!"

"Whoa, you can be loud!" Naruto said with a grin and Gaara blinked at him now thoroughly confused by the blonde. 'This guy is confusing, unpredictable and oblivious.' Gaara decided. "Well, at least your relaxing now." The blonde remarked casually. "You were all stiff earlier so I thought I would tease you a little bit your back to your normal self now." Naruto said with a smile and Gaara was shocked to realize that the blonde was right. 'I do feel a bit more at ease.' The redhead thought to himself as Naruto casually pulled back to his spot. "Anyway Gaara, Just think of this place as your home okay? No sense in be nervous I'm your own place right? So just use anything here if you need it."

"You have my thanks." Gaara replied but then Naruto frowned.

"Hey, can you stop being so polite? I mean I get that i'm just a bit older than you but isn't it weird for a married couple to be so... well like polite and stuff?"

"I understand, however that will be difficult, this is simply how I have always spoken. Perhaps if were to get closer to you and know you better." Gaara reasoned.

"So... what you're saying is you want to get close to me real fast?" Naruto asked, giving him another sly wink.

"I decline." Gaara stated bluntly in response to the blondes blatant sexual implication. Naruto laughed.

"I'm kidding, stop making that face." Naruto said. "And anyway, you'll get used to me eventually. Just- try not to be so polite?"

"I will attempt to do so." Gaara murmured and the blonde nodded.

"Go at your own pace. Once you starting talking casually I'll know you've opened up to me right?" Gaara nodded and the blonde looked satisfied with that.

"Right well I guess I better go prep my lunch for tomorrow." Naruto mumbled, as he stood up and stretched.

"What would you like me to do?" Gaara asked and Naruto shrugged.

"You can put your stuff away or watch TV, just do what you want to do." The blonde said with a wave and he wandered off to the kitchen. 'Perhaps he is not as oblivious as I thought.' Gaara realized. 'He knew I was nervous, and tried to get me to relax. Even though people say I am hard to read. Its hard to tell with how brash and thoughtlessly he seems to act but he does seem to be genuinely aware of others.' Gaara grudgingly took back what he had decided earlier, maybe there was something good about the blonde after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**************************_

_Naruto's Apartment, Azure district in Konoha City_

"Uzumaki?" Gaara called as he finished putting away his things in the second bedroom, and trading his red trench coat in for a regular black T-shirt. The bedroom had appeared to have been used as a guest room but the redhead figured it would be fine. The redhead found the blonde in the kitchen still working on his lunch.

"What's up?" Naruto asked pausing to glance up.

"Would you mind if I have a glass of water?" The redhead asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah sure. Feel free to eat or drink anything in fridge."

"Thank you."

"Yeah sure." The blonde mumbled not really paying any more attention. Gaara opened the fridge to see that it was just as clean as the rest of the house. 'Interesting.' Gaara thought, taking a glance at the blonde as he took a sip of the bottle water. 'If Shikamaru told everyone I was coming, would this mean he cleaned everything for when I got here?' Gaara shook away the thought. 'Of course not. There is no guarantee that he knew I would chose to help him.' The redhead stood next to fridge, watching Naruto skillfully prepare various side dishes for lunch tomorrow.

"You are very good in the kitchen." Gaara remarked as he observed. "Is that all for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there aren't any good ramen shops or restaurants near the school so I make all the food myself."

"And you learned all of this simply from living alone?" Gaara questioned, and Naruto paused for a moment going silent.

"My godfather raised me." Naruto admitted. "So growing up, I did all of the housework. Laundry, cooking and cleaning. That how I got good at this sort of stuff." The blonde mumbled and Gaara listened quietly as Naruto continued cooking and talking. "And Jiraiya.... well he died two years ago."

"I- I see." Gaara murmured. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. Its just me." Naruto replied keeping his face turned towards the food and away from Gaara. "Besides, once ya get used to it, being alone is far more liberating." The blonde turning to give him a soft smile.

"I am sorry." Gaara murmured, feeling a phantom heart ache in his chest at those words.

"About what?"

"I feel as though I should not have asked." Gaara admitted.

"No reason to apologize, I mean it would be weird if my husband didn't know these things so don't hesitate to ask." Naruto explained. "And besides, I'm not alone now. I have you. And fake family is still Family right?" Naruto gave an excited laugh. "I haven't lived with anyone in while!"

"You have not?" Gaara asked, astonished. Perhaps it was from the way Gaara immediately reacted with surprise that Naruto blushed a very bright red.

"Ah stop staring at me like that!" The blonde complained, still a bright red. "Im just saying that your better than no one." The blonde mumbled, yet desire his words he reached over and gave Gaara a pat on the head. "Anyway my lunch is finished so I'm gunna go jump in the bath." The blonde blurred out as he left for the bathroom. "Oh wait, Sandman, did you want to bathe first?" He asked turning back to look at the redhead.

"No thank you. You may go first." Gaara responded still trying to process the entire conversation.

"Okay, I'll go first." Naruto said, before he gave a laugh. "This makes us sound married right?" The blonde shook his head as he wandered out of the kitchen and down towards the bathroom, leaving Gaara to think about the his words.

'He was raised by his godfather- what about his mother and father?' The redhead considered this for a moment, 'Perhaps he came from a tricky family situation. Perhaps that is why he seems so.... lonely.' Gaara thought as he eyed the remarkably clean apartment. It seemed to lack any real trace of being lived in. 'Perhaps he's simply lonely and cleaning fills his time.' Gaara couldn't be sure though. 'Regardless," He thought. "It is far too early to decide. After all, this is my first day even knowing the man.'

The doorbell interrupted Gaara's train of thought however and he quickly glanced in the direction of the bathroom. The faint sound of a shower could be heard and look towards the clock told him it was already well past eleven. 'Who would be visiting at this time of night?' He thought as he stood to go check.

Like many of the other high rise apartments in the area this one had a security camera and intercom feature.

"Yes?" Gaara said, pressing down the button for the intercom and activating the camera. The redhead was stunned to see the vice principal from earlier, Kabuto, standing there.

Kabuto spoke into the receiver and a crackly "Good evening." emerged from wall speaker next to Gaara.

"Good evening." Gaara replied.

"Ah, i am speaking to Gaara, Mr.Uzumaki's husband correct? Is your husband home?" He asked.

"He is bathing at the moment, however if you have a message I would be glad to relay it to him."

"Oh no no, I don't have a message." He replied with a laugh and Gaara clenched his fist at the nasally sound. The vice principal then lifted something into the view of the camera, it was blurry for a moment before it came into a view- it was a jar of pickles. "I simply came by to give this to you. My wife is from the Mizu region and her family sent quite a few jars. They are quite exceptional I assure you, so I wanted to share some." He explained.

"I see." Gaara stated, not sure of how else to respond. The redhead had never had someone ring his doorbell to drop off pickles before. 'Perhaps it is not just Naruto who is strange, it is everyone from Konoha City.' Gaara wondered.

"May I come in?" Kabuto asked and Gaara considered going to fetch Naruto for a moment before realizing he was playing the part of his husband. 'It May look odd to seek his permission just to let someone in, after all this is supposedly my home as well.' Gaara reasoned. 'It would be rude to leave him outside, and not offer him anything to drink.'

"Please, come in." Gaara said reluctantly as he pressed to unlock button and watch the man disappear from the camera's view. Nerves started to build as Gaara prepared himself to mentally ambushed. 'He will likely ask questions.' Gaara thought unhappily.

"Thank you." Mr.Kabuto said as he walked through the door and entryway into the living room. Gaara could feel the man run his gaze across every inch of the room. 'What is he looking for?' Gaara wondered, feeling nervous.

"If you will excuse me a moment, I will prepare us some tea." Gaara murmured, falling back on what he would do for guests. 'Do newlyweds have some sort of sign that is supposed to be up or something?' Gaara wondered, disliking the feeling of not knowing something.

"No you don't need to bother." Kabuto said holding out the jar of pickles. "This isn't much but my wife's family sent us these. I hope you and your husband enjoy them."

"Thank you." Gaara replied, as he accepted the jar of pickles from Kabuto. A moment of awkward silence bloomed. 'I sincerely hope whatever job I get will not be heavily involved with people.' The redhead thought.

"Um..." Kabuto said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude but are you a housewife?"

"I suppose so." Gaara responded.

"You suppose so?" The man repeated raising both his eyebrows.

"I am in the process of looking for a job, however yes I would be labeled a househusband." Gaara explained.

"A housewife, I see." Kabuto murmured and Gaara had felt slightly disturbed at being called a housewife. 'I am not a woman.' Gaara thought as his dislike for Narutos boss grew. 'I made it a point to emphasize thehusband part.' The vice principal glanced down at the floor and said, "do you use this as a housewife?"

"Pardon?" Gaara said, mildly confused before he realized he was looking directly at the roomba.

"Not that you shouldn't use it of course," Kabuto said quickly. "It's only I thought these were used more often by single people or those who don't have the time for housework."

"Is that so?" Gaara replied, "quite a few of my friends have these however." The redhead continued. 'Is that true?' He wondered, 'would hiding this make us seem more married?' Gaara questioned. 'Somehow that does not make a lot of sense.'

"Oh I'm quiet sorry. It wasn't place to say." Kabuto said, looking as though he lost some sort of battle. "Are you younger than Mr.Uzumaki?" Kabuto questioned after eyeing the living room again.

"Yes, by a year and a half." Gaara responded, vaguely recalling the topic of birthdays coming up at Shikamaru's sports bar when everyone was distracted by laughter an alcohol. 'I hadn't even known what favor I would be doing at that moment.' Gaara thought idly.

"You have rather mature tastes." Kabuto said and Gaara blinked.

"I- Pardon?"

"This room. It seems rather simple for a newlywed. I thought there would be more reds and pinks." He said and Gaara blinked again. 'Is there some sort of code that newlyweds are meant to live by?' He thought, all at once glad that he had always been good at keeping his face controlled.

"We have similar tastes. Simple monochrome yet chic colors." Gaara stated.

"You were wearing a red trench today." Kabuto said watching. An unreadable mask, is what his father had said once about Gaara. 'I hope he was telling the truth. Perhaps it's good I changed while I was unpacking into my black t-shirt.' He decided. "I know I may not be an expert in fashion but your clothing earlier seemed- bright and lively." Gaara stayed silent, not knowing how else to respond without furthering messing things up. 'I did wear one of my more brighter pieces today.' Gaara thought to himself, 'but it was always so good at keeping me cool in the desert heat despite it being a trench coat style.' The redhead fought not to glance towards to bathroom where Naruto was still showering, despite hoping the blonde would quickly finish. 'Every word I say makes me more suspicious.' Gaara thought, mildly frustrated. Just then the bathroom door clicked open and Naruto seemed to appear in the living.

"Whew I feel so much better, Sandman you should go ahead and shower too." The blonde said with a grin before he stopped to see Kabuto and Gaara. Naruto was wearing nothing but a towel slung haphazardly over his hips. "Vice principal!" Naruto said surpised, his eyes going wide and Gaara quickly took the opportunity for what it was.

"Naruto, come this way." Gaara states firmly, grabbing the blonde by the hand and taking him straight back to the bathroom, ignoring Kabutos confused sputtering.

"Ok what is going on?!" Naruto said loudly after Gaara nearly slammed the bathroom door shut. The redhead tried not to focus on the fact that a rather handsome man wearing nothing but a towel around his hips was moving towards him. 'Now is not the time to be thinking about this.' Gaara thought with a subtle shake of his head. "Why is the vice principal here?!" Naruto asked.

"Quiet. You are too loud, he will hear." Gaara replied quickly glancing at the door.

"Crap, you right." Naruto muttered, lowering his voice to a near whisper.

"He stopped by to give us pickles from the Mizu region." Gaara explained. "I couldn't simply ask him to leave without being rude or drawing attention."

"Wait- pickles? What for?"

"He claimed his wife's family sent some but that there were too many so he opted to share. I had little choice but to let him in." Gaara explained. 'Society has to many irritating social norms.' The redhead thought tiredly.

"His wife's family isn't from the Mizu region." Naruto said slowly.

"What?"

"She's from the Onpa area. I remember because he brought me a few crabs before." The blonde explained as he expression grew a bit darker. "He likely only came to snoop around."

"I see. Then that must be why..." Gaara trailed off and the blonde raised a brow.

"What?"

"He said that the apartment did not appear like it belonged to a newlywed couple."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"He said it looked to simple, that it seemed to lack things I might like." Gaara explained. The two stared at each other for a moment before Naruto frowned in thought.

"Man I don't really want to do this but...." the blonde huffed a sigh as he cracked the door open slightly, and then proceed to talk loudly towards the living room. "What?! Your not getting in the bath with me?! But I already heated up so you could get in right away!" Gaara felt his ears burn red. 'What in the world is this man doing?'

"Naruto, if speak so loudly he will hear us." Gaara whispered, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I know, Sandman. I want him to hear us so he'll get uncomfortable and go away." Naruto explained and Gaara felt like fool for not realizing that earlier. "Even if it's the vice principal he won't stick around lovey-Dovey newlyweds." Naruto added before yelling, "aw come! Take a bath with me!" Naruto glanced at him before whispering, "come on say something."

"I cant we have a visitor right now!" Gaara said loudly trying to play along. Naruto gave him a thumbs up, and flashed him a quick grin.

"Then let's take a bath when he leaves. I'll wash your body Gaara!" He exclaimed cheerfully!

"That would be too embarrassing!" Gaara responded before he could catch himself.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed I see your body every day." Naruto replied.

"What?"

"Hey, Sandman your supposed to be playing along." Naruto whispered and the redhead nodded silently.

"But it's too bright in here." Gaara said loudly.

"But we left the light on last night. You said it turned you on."

"Who-" Gaara stuttered out and Naruto glared.

"Hey, stop getting embarrassed for real. Its your turn." The blonde whispered but Gaara was too embarrassed by the entire situation to continue. 'Naruto is essentially naked and are hiding in the bathroom, yelling down the hallway towards the living room.' Gaara thought as his voice decided to take a vacation. 'This is not what I thought married life was like.'

"Excuse me?" Kabutos voice called loudly from the living room.

"Yes?" Gaara responded.

"I think I'll be heading out now."

"Oh I see, you are in a hurry." Gaara responded and Naruto kicked his shin and glared. The redhead winced and mouthed, sorry at him.

"I think I have overstayed my welcome." Kabuto said. "I will be heading home now."

"I see, allow me to walk you out." Gaara replied

"No no- that's not necessary." Kabuto said quickly. "Have a pleasant time." Naruto and Gaara listened carefully to his footsteps head towards the door and then the door slam shut.

"Finally!" Naruto with a sigh. "He's gone."

"Did he believe us?" Gaara questioned and the blonde frowned.

"I don't know. He last words sounded a little suspicious." Naruto replied looking doubtful. "If this keeps up though he'll figure it out. We are going to have to do something."

"Agreed." Gaara remarked before he remembered that Naruto was still only dressed in a towel. Meaning, the blonde was basically naked in front of him. The blush that he fought to keep control of now spread from his ears to his cheeks.

"Hey, why did you go bright red all of a sudden? Are you getting a fever?" Naruto asked.

"How long to you intend on staying naked? Put clothes on." Gaara stated turning his gaze towards the wall.

"Why do you care, we're married after all~" Naruto laughed. "You see me naked everyday!"

"That is only acting." Gaara responded, not looking over at Naruto.

"'No need to sulk like that, It makes you less attractive." Naruto mumbled. "And fine, I'll go cover this magnificent body." Naruto opened the door, then paused to point towards the cabinet. "Towels are in there, feel free to use them." Gaara blinked and glanced at him. "You've been traveling all day, go take a bath and relax." Naruto grinned. "I already have it warmed up for ya."

"Thank you." Gaara murmured.

"No problem, let me know if ya need anything." Naruto said before leaving the bathroom (hopefully) in search of clothes. Gaara started pulling off his shirt but caught his expression in the mirror. His cheeks were not longer as red, but he was still flushed- but most importantly he was smiling. It could be said that as a rule Gaara didn't smile often, at least not genuinely. However Gaara thought about what they had just done, pulling that stunt on the vice principal and saw the smile grow just a bit.

"That was rather enjoyable." Gaara admitted quietly to himself. "Yelling absurd but yet sweet things to each other." The redhead tossed his shirt to the floor and quickly pulled his pants off as well. 'When I agreed to play that part of his husband I didn't think I would be yelling silly things with a naked Naruto.' Gaara thought as he climbed into the bath, not expecting to have enjoyed it as much as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

_**************************_

_Naruto's Apartment, Azure district in Konoha City_

'This feel nice.'Gaara thought as hummed, and he relaxed in the bath. 'So many things occurred today, it feels more like a lifetime.' The redhead relished the feeling of hot water soothing and relaxing his muscles. 'Today is the first day I visited Konoha City, meet Shikamaru a friend of the family I hadn't seen a long while, became someone's fake husband and then moved in with him.' Gaara started scrubbing his hair surprised at how relaxed his was despite taking a bath a strangers house. 'Although this is now supposedly my house as well.' Gaara thought, wiping away some of the soap that threatened to get into his eyes. 'This bathtub is rather large. In fact its large enough for both of us.' Gaara thought recalling Naruto earlier joking words

You'renot going to take a bath with me?

Gaara took a breath and plunged his head underwater rinsing it completely, partly to help wash away the crazy thoughts that seemed to cloud his head. 'This is absurd.' Gaara thought. 'Yes it's not often one finds a tub large enough for two grown men but that's no excuse.' The redhead thought standing up to get out.

"Hey!" Naruto voice called from the otherside of the door. Gaara blinked as he saw Naruto form through the hazy door and let out a grunt slash half-squeak as he realized that meant the blonde could see the outline of his body as well. The water splashed as Gaara was quick sit back down in embarrassment.

"Why are you squawking? Ya know, you aren't going to seduce me like that." Naruto said from the other side of the door.

"I assure you, I am not attempting to seduce you." Gaara said stiffly.

"Hey, So was that your singing?" Naruto asked. "I could hear it from the living room."

"My apologies." Gaara said quickly, wincing at not having realized how loud he was humming- or singing rather.

"What are you singing? It was kinda catchy."

"The song is called closer, and the artist is Joe Inoue." Gaara replied, still sitting half submerged in the water.

"Joe Inoue?" Naruto questioned.

"A foreign artist." Gaara replied, "although, a YouTuber did a decent job of covering the song."

"Hey, you didn't lie about your age did you?" Naruto questioned and Gaara blinked at the out of the blue topic change.

"No, I did not. May I ask why you thought so?"

"Nothing nevermind. Anyway about the sleeping arrangements for tonight." Naruto continued, "I've only got one bed so first come first serve. Just wanted to let ya know. Take you time washing up." Naruto said as he walked away. 'This means that the room I unpacked in was not guest bedroom- it was his bedroom.' The redhead realized. 'Why is apartment so bland?' Gaara questioned. 'No more importantly- I need to move quickly. I likely won't be able to be him to the bed, so I may have to resort to waking him up and kicking him out of the bed.' He thought as he got out of the tub. 'If There is only one bed it is only polite to offer it to the guest.' Gaara reasoned to himself as he tried to dress rapidly and darted out of the bathroom about ten minutes later.

"Naruto." Gaara said bluntly as he run around the corner only to find the blonde completely passed out on the couch. 'He said first one to the bed gets it, yet he still gave it to me.' The blonde grunted slightly from where he was scrunched up on the bed but was otherwise sleeping as soundly as an overgrown toddler. 'He was teasing me.' Gaara realized trying and failing to glared at the blonde. 'He is fairly attractive when he's asleep.' He thought, and then he hesitated. 'He is going to work, and I still do not have a job. Perhaps it would be better if he slept on the bed.' Remembering how his sister always told him not to call out to people when they were asleep Gaara quietly crept closer.

"Naruto?" He murmured softly. "Naruto?" He said a little louder after not getting any response. Gaara tried calling out to him only once more but the blonde just gave a tired groan, though the redhead thought he saw his mouth twitch for a second. 'I suppose I will have to leave him here.' Gaara crossed his arm, gazing at the sleeping man. 'He's seems to be wild and stubborn even in his sleep and judgingfrom how quickly he fell asleep exhausted as well.' Tired after the long day Gaara retreated to the bedroom and settled in to sleep. 'Starting today this is where I now live, as Naruto's fake husband.' As Gaara stared at the ceiling he wondered if they would be able to pull it off without alerting Kabuto, the vice principal. As he fell asleep, with the image of Naruto sleeping face occasionally popping up in his thoughts, Gaara felt as his worries about the futures swirled around- but also his hopes.


End file.
